Dawa
|mission=y |gifts=y }} He is the keeper of the Tree Farm in Portia, working alongside Aadit. He can be found strolling along the Tree Farm entrance during the day. Profile Personal life Dawa was born on Day 15 of Autumn and is the oldest brother of seven brothers. Dawa and his brothers moved from Tallsky to Portia with their grandmother, Yeye. Due to his strength, Dawa landed a job at the Portia Tree Farm, where he eventually became the keeper of the farm. Physical appearance Dawa, like all of his brothers, is a rather rotund man. He has short, dark hair under a red bucket hat with pink circles and a pink headband. He wears small pince-nez style shades with blue-tinted lenses and has a thin mustache and goatee. He wears his red sweater vest emblazoned with the trademark calabash gourd and Hulu name over the top of a pink short-sleeved shirt with white stripes on the sleeve. His magenta shorts are patterned with random colourful splotches, and he has black shoes on over his white socks. Related characters has lots of family members in Portia, including his grandmother, Yeye, and his younger brothers, Erwa, Sanwa, Siwa, Wuwa, Liuwa, and Qiwa. He considers Aadit, his colleague at the Portia Tree Farm, to be his Friend. }} | | | | | | | | | | |_ | |,|-|-|-|v|-|-|-|v|-|-|-|v|-|^|-|v|-|-|-|v|-|-|-|v|-|-|-|.| |_ | Yeye| | Erwa| | Sanwa| | Siwa| | Wuwa| | Liuwa| | Qiwa| | Aadit|_ }} Schedule 's home]] Dawa is usually found working with Aadit near the inner entrance of the Tree Farm, though he occasionally leaves for things like the weekly BBQs with his brothers at the Portia River, near the western end of Amber Island. At the end of the day, he returns to his home, located just inside the entrance of the Tree Farm. His home is open from 7:00 AM to 21:00 PM. He does not go to the Church of the Light on Sundays. |-|Monday-Wednesday= |-|Thursday= |-|Friday-Sunday= Relationship Perks ;Buddy :Receive a 10% discount when ordering products from the Tree Farm ;Good Friend :Receive a 20% discount when ordering products from the Tree Farm ;Best Friend :Receive a 25% discount when ordering products from the Tree Farm Social Interactions Chat Chat is a basic social interaction available at any relationship level. Chatting with once a day can increase his relationship by 1 point, or 2 points with the Smooth Talk skill; subsequent chatting, on the same day, only results in the same conversation without any relationship gain. 's dialogue may change every day and every season. may also comment about certain events or missions. Higher relationship levels, including romantic involvement, also change 's dialogue. Gift }} Desires }} Spar }} RPS Photo can partake in group photos with the player after reaching the Associate level. *More poses are unlocked by reaching higher relationship levels. *Romance poses are unlocked by becoming partners. *The "Photographer" skill can fully unlock all poses, regardless of relationship or romantic level. *All poses can be viewed in 's Gallery page. Dates Play Dine *Likes Rice and Spaghetti *Dislikes Salad |L2= |D2=N/A |L3=N/A |D3=N/A |L4=N/A |D4=N/A |L5=N/A |D5=N/A |L6=N/A |D6=N/A |E1=N/A }} Relic trade |r10= |f1= }} Missions Main missions ; Fixing the Fence :Dawa needs some wooden boards to fix the fence around the Tree Farm. ; Panbat Infestation :Dawa's Tree Farm is currently closed due to the Panbat infestation, help him chase off the Panbats. ; Saving the Tree Farm :Aadit wants an Irrigation System for the recovery of the Tree Farm. ; A Green Wall :Dawa wants you to make some Insulated Planter Boxes. Secondary missions ; Dawa's Fish Stew :Dawa has a craving for some fish stew, help him make some. According to him, you'll need to add some fish, eggs, and salt. Trivia *The Hulu Brothers correspond to the color scheme of the rainbow. In Dawa's case, he represents red. *''Da'' in Chinese means "big" or "strong", which is relative to Dawa's physique and his position as the oldest of the Hulu brothers. Gallery Dawa.jpg ru:Дава Category:Characters Category:Hulu Brothers